


Moving in

by LadOnTour



Category: overwatch
Genre: Angry Jack, Bastion is a dog, F/F, F/M, Gayyyyyyyyy, I'm writing this ill so it's probuly incoherrant, Jesse is not as cool as he thinks he is, M/M, Slow Burn for some, Sombra is Sombra, always close the gate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadOnTour/pseuds/LadOnTour
Summary: Moving in can be hard and it is even harder if your new neighbor is a very grumpy man, but somehow cute at the same time well for Gabriel reyes it's gonna be even harder with two kids who are a law onto themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note at the end!!!!!!!!!!!!

The sun was setting and the day drawing to a close, but Jack had no intention of heading inside from his porch as he enjoyed the cool breeze and serenity of his neighbourhood. He lent back in his chair and took a long sip from his drink and relaxed, the sound of movement against the wood of the porch alerted Jack to his best friend in the world, Bastion who was his dog and a Golden retriever who liked to play with birds and try to chirp with them even though this came out as barks that most of the time scarred them away except for one oddly brave bird who normally perched itself on Bastions collar. Jack looked down at his dog and asked how his buddy was doing to which he got a happy bark in return and Bastions bird friend fly up to one of the bird feeders Jack had hanged around his porch, when the bird finished eating and flew back to his spot on Bastion and with his friend returned from feasting Bastion was content to lay down and relax with Jack. A hour or two went by as it got steadily darker and colder, so Jack patted Bastion and went into the house with a sleepy dog and bird in tow and looked forward to more quiet times as he had more than his fair share of excitement for one lifetime. 

In his old age Jack liked three things very much the first being Bastion, the second being a good cup of coffee and thirdly waking up to birds chirping and the sounds of the world not the sound of what he presumed was someone moving in accompanied by sounds of a children bickering and shouting from an older voice. Jack got out of his bed with a grunt and went to inspect the disturbance from his window, he looked down to see a moving truck, a rather stressed man and two children, but the boy who was wearing a cowboy hat looked to be older then the girl by a few years. The man who he assumed was the father shouting at them to help him but all they gave him in return was laughter, which ended abruptly when he locked eyes with him and quickly helped out their father and they all started carrying boxes in to the house next to Jack’s. Jack remembered that the house was bought a few weeks ago after the old tenet passed away which is sad as he was quite quiet, well perhaps too quiet as no one noticed he was dead for a week, but eventually people noticed and he was packed off much like his belongings in a box. He decided he spent enough time reminiscing and being nosey, so he got dressed and went to make some breakfast and coffee. 

Jack liked his boring days around the house with Bastion, as he could just relax and do nothing and he was content with this but it seems his new neighbours had other plans, as he heard a knock at his door and when he opened it he was greeted by two children and their father.

“Can I help you?” Asks Jack.

“Oh no myself and the kids were taking a break and just thought we’d say hello.” Replied the father.

“Hiiiiiiiiiiiii.” Shouts the young girl.

The boy just tips his hat, which for some reason is cowboy hat and in a manner in which he probably thinks is really cool. 

“Okay….Anything else?” Jack asks again.

“Not that I can think of except my name is Gabriel and these too are my kids Sombra and Jesse.” Responded Gabriel with a smile.

“I’m Mr Morrison and if that’s all I’ll be heading back, as I got things to do.” Bluntly replied Jack.

“Oh of course….” But before he could respond Bastion popped his head round Jacks leg and wagged his tail excitedly due to the presence of strangers because he normally got lots of attention off them. 

“OMG a doggo!” Loudly shouted Sombra.

The presence of Bastion seemed to break the awkward meeting, as Bastion stole all the attention for himself and was already getting his belly rubbed by Sombra and the cool exterior of the older kid Jesse seemed to break apart as he soon joined in with his sister, as for Gabriel well he just looked on with a smile as his kids were not misbehaving for once and just being happy and Jack even in his icy exterior seemed to smirk at seeing Bastion spoiled by the children. This went on for a more minutes until Gabriel was called over by one of the moving guys to tell where the bigger boxes needed to go.

“Hey I just need to pop over and sort things out, do you mind if my kids wait here a bit so they don’t get in the way?” Asked Gabriel.

“Urmm well they can keep Bastion company a bit while I sort things in the house, as he can get in the way too.” He says with a bit of mirth.

“Thanks Mr…..Sorry what’s your first name? If you don’t mind me asking?” Gabriel asks.

“Oh it’s just Jack, sorry if I seemed a bit grumpy Gabriel coffees hasn’t kicked in.” Jack laughs.

“Thanks Jack I owe you one oh and Gabe is just fine only my mother called me Gabriel.” He says as he starts to walk over.

“Just make sure they close gate after they leave, as Bastion has the habit of chasing after the birds.” Warns Jack.

“You heard that kids?” Asked Gabe.

They agreed in unison and went back to fussing Bastion who in his opinion was having a great start to the day. Gabe went to help the movers and Jack went back inside, while the kids stayed with Bastion.  
Sombra could have stayed with Bastion all day even if it meant being in the presense of her older brother who thought he was a slick cowboy, but when she thought of her brother she saw a golden opportunity to steal his hat while he was distracted and she took both the opportunity and the hat. She ran off with Jesse’s Prized possession and jumped the gate in a matter of seconds and it took a Little longer for one to realise his was gone and two where it went, but he turned and saw his sister running over to their house butchering famous lines from his Cowboy films. He quickly ran after her and unlocked the gate with Bastion wondering where the humans went. 

“Give it back Sombra!” shouted Jesse.

“The only way you can this hat is from my cold dead hands Jesse for I am Sombra the kid and I’m not to be messed with!” She mocked.

“I’m coming for you!” He roared rather dramatically.

Sombra squealed and ran round the side of the truck and bumped into one of the movers and caused him to drop the lamp he was carrying, which made quite the noise as it broke and caused the birds to stir from their nest and fly away and seeing birds in the sky Bastion of course ran to follow them and out of the gate and down the street. With the noise of the lamp Gabriel came out to investigate quickly worked out what happened and he scolded the both of them, much to Jesse’s annoyance as he did nothing wrong. He told them both to clean up the mess and start to help out. After both of the kids cleaned up the mess they remembered about Bastion and forgot to say goodbye, so they went over to Mr Morrisons yard, they couldn’t see Bastion and quickly realised the gate was open and before they could look around for bastion, Mr Morrison opened his door calling Bastion with a bowl of food for him and when he saw no sign of his buddy, an open gate and two guilty kids he assumed the worst. 

“Bastion!” Shouted Jack.

He called a few more times but his best friend was nowhere to be seen, he started to walk faster, but his leg started to jolt with pain from his old injury and he slowed down, he went back into the house and grabbed Bastions favourite squeaky toy and called for him and squeaked it rapidly, but with no response he collapsed to his knees and hoped his buddy would return.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that cliff hanger but it was fun to write even if a bit sad, but i hope the writing was not too bad as it can be hard to write when your really ill haha so if you want to cheer me up comment and give me that magical kudos cause that will cure me right? Will upload chapter two tommorrow after i let you stew in chapter one for a bit hehehe


End file.
